cry_of_the_deadfandomcom-20200213-history
CLASSES
Your pick This is where you get to pick your Rpc's class (ONLY ONE). Now what is a class exactly, its a type of way your Rpc will fight there is no real advantage to any class though you do get a base perk, Helping us to know the way your Rpc handles battles and what they are best at. (NOTE: Your char will not automatically know the class or fighting prefrences of another char.) Strategic. This class is for the people who like to wait and plan there attacks who do not just rush in willy nilly guns blazing. As a strategic survivor you are well orginized in your activities and you have made sure your set up in both your back pack on any other thing is set up for convience and effeciantcy. Your are not more intelligent than any one and you cant think steps ahead of some one you are fighting but you can have a better chance at guessing the moves of things around you better then most. Adaptible. As an adaptble survivor you can quickly change to any changes around you. Your think best on your toes and seize an oppertunity as it comes, you will make a change to your own habbits and you can chage your set up of your pack or anything on a moments notice to be better fitted for things around you, you like to make sure before you leave anywhere that you are ready for most things. You can not change to somthing you are not aware of and as a rule of thumb even thoug you are better prepared for everything you are never as prepared for ONE thing as other may be. Scavenger. as a scavenger you like to wait for all your dirty work to be done by somthing else and then you swoop in to grab the spoils, youll even set up traps that require the minimal amount of chance to get harmed yourself. You mainly get the most suplies the quickest and use it to your advantedge though you offten evengrab things you dont need. You have very little know how(Only common since stuff.) on what is more important and you jump the readily for the chance for an easy round up of materials. Hunter/gatherer. As a hunter you decided not to loot the stores for food and so you decided to hunt for food your self and gather anything you could find growing. As a hinter you are patiant and stratigic enough to pick out a place to hide and wait for days even weeks on end, you have the know how to pick out the correct plants, nuts, shrooms, etc. This inables you to surely have a good amount of food near, on or around you as long as the conditions are right. Though you are not very well in places with little food aviliable as you dont stock up on food and inturn you rarely have it on you. Zombie slayer. You have survived killing zombies and as a result have learned the best ways to do so, you prefure to kill zombies rather than to run and you even gather any loot you can find off of the zombies. Though as such you, have very low experince dealing with much more, you are used to the very crazed and mindless zombies and not the intell of a human. Fighter. When the going gets though you stay and fight it out. You charge in swinging and hit the ground running you dont think you just act. You are adapt in fighting and dont hesitate to kill when it comes down to it you can take a hit and keep on going. Though you are not the type to plan a head you risk running into things you cant handle alone you are best with freinds at your side to keep you safe if things go wrong. Leader. You have a strong will and voice and people look up or atleast respect you enough to do as told though this will not work on all some people may not respect people or you just dont meet there standards though people will atleast take what you say to mind even if sometimes you are not right. Medic. As a medic you have some how found a way to survive purely by your edical know how. Where you have gotten this from probibly comes from a job you once had in the medical feild you know the best ways to path up wounds how long you can go with out food etc. Though you have a hard time with alot more else and you cant fix a Zombie bite you also need the required tools to fix sertain things. These are the base classes any other classes you want to add on you will have to speak with an admin the reason we would like to have you add classes is because they classes you add should be fore your char as you have learned somthing later on though we want people to be able to use it as well. You can have a uniqe class though and its locked no one else can get that class but you and you dont have to put it up here. Though agin dont go adding and classes before you have checked with and admin.